Hey, You, The One Who Stole My Heart
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: Di permulaan kau mencuri perhatianku. Seiring waktu, tanpa kusadari kau mencuri hatiku.


_**Warning:**_ semi-AU (incorrect facts).

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kuroko no Basuke © authornya –disambit—

**Hey, You, Who Stole My Heart**

**.**

Pertama kali aku melihatmu, kau mencuri perhatianku. Kau yang berdiri di antara semua anak lainnya yang berminat bergabung dengan klub basket. Tampaknya tak seorangpun menyadari keberadaanmu, namun di mataku kau seperti lampu yang menyala di kegelapan. Suatu kontradiksi yang kusambut dengan tangan terbuka, di dalam hiruk-pikuk kehidupan yang membosankan dan mudah ditebak ini. Kuputuskan untuk mengawasimu. Otakku melayang cepat membuat rencana. Ketransparananmu kuanggap sebagai berkat. Jika tak ada yang menyadarimu, maka tak ada yang akan mengganggu observasiku terhadapmu.

Kuakui, aku kecewa di akhir pertemuan klub basket pertama kita. Kuroko Tetsuya, kudengar namamu dipanggil ketika mereka mengabsen semua siswa yang hadir. Di sudut mataku kuperhatikan semua gerakmu tanpa terlewat, sambil tetap melakukan performa yang terbaik di antara yang lain. Hal itu sudah pasti, karena aku adalah absolut, tak ada yang bisa melebihiku. Semua orang memiliki tempat di piramida kehidupan di level masing-masing, dengan aku berada di puncaknya.

Namun, untuk pertama kalinya, aku tak tahu di mana harus menempatkanmu. Dari yang kulihat sepanjang uji coba, aksimu adalah permainan basket terburuk yang pernah kulihat. Tak satupun teknik bisa kaulakukan dengan benar. Tak heran pelatih menempatkanmu di grup terakhir, yang sudah menjadi rahasia umum, tak mungkin menjejakkan kaki di lapangan. Tapi mengapa mataku masih tertuju padamu?

.

Aku telah mengamatimu beberapa lama. Aku mendapatkan data lengkapmu, di mana kelasmu, rumahmu, orangtuamu, hal-hal personal tentangmu. Menurutku semuanya biasa saja, mengesampingkan fakta bahwa orang-orang sering tak menyadari keberadaanmu bahkan lama sebelum ini. Hal itu memberiku ide, namun aku masih harus mengumpulkan beberapa data dan melakukan tes sebelum bisa memutuskan dengan pasti.

Aku melihatmu setiap latihan basket bersama grup pertama; kau tentunya, hanya menonton di tepi lapangan bersama teman grupmu, atau membereskan peralatan atau bola yang berserakan. Perhatianku masih tak pudar atasmu. Bahkan meskipun kau selemah saat ini. Di satu titik aku mempertimbangkan kemungkinan bahwa parasmu yang menarikku. Kau memiliki fisik yang tak biasa. Kulit dan rambut pucat nyaris albino, aku hampir dapat melihat venamu mengalirkan darah dari bawah kulit hampir transparanmu. Satu-satunya yang mencegahmu dituduh tak berpigmen hanyalah kilau kebiruan matamu dan ujung surai rambutmu ketika ditimpa sinar surya. Dipadukan dengan wajahmu yang tak bercela dan memancarkan kepolosan, kuakui kau menarik, bahkan meski anehnya tak seorangpun menyadarinya.

Hanya saja, aku bukanlah seseorang yang terbuai akan kesempurnaan fisik. Kalau aku mencari kesempurnaan, aku hanya perlu bercermin, dan aku akan menemukannya pada diriku sendiri. Lagipula, aku hampir membencimu yang berfisik serupa denganku, namun tak memiliki bahkan sefraksipun kemampuanku dalam bermain basket. Kau hampir menghancurkan _image_-ku dengan tubuhmu, memperkuat anggapan bahwa untuk sukses bermain basket kau harus berpostur tinggi dan besar. Apa kau ingin mencuri kesempurnaanku, Tetsuya? Tentu saja, aku membuktikan mereka semua salah dan mengukuhkan bahwa tak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukan seorang Akashi.

.

Tetsuya, namamu bergulir lembut di lidahku. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama pertamamu mulai sekarang, bahkan di ruang pribadi benakku. Kau yang kukenal intim hingga tindak tanduk terkecilmu yang seakan ingin ditelan bumi, hanya pantas untuk kupanggil akrab. Terutama karena aku akan segera mengaitkanmu ke dalam lingkaran tempatku berada. Segera.

Atau paling tidak, begitulah rencanaku. Aku tidak memperhitungkan Aomine Daiki untuk 'menemukanmu' lebih dulu dan karenanya, dekat denganmu. Aku telah lama tahu bahwa kau selalu berlatih lama setelah semua yang lain pulang, dan tadinya hal itu akan kujadikan sarana untuk menjaringmu. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Aomine pulang tinggal lebih lama dari biasanya hari itu.

Tak mengapa, aku masih bisa menunggu beberapa minggu, hanya karena aku melihat senyummu terkembang setiap selesai berlatih bersama Aomine. Kubiarkan ilusi bahwa ialah yang pertama kali bertemu denganmu terbentuk, seperti yang dilontarkan Aomine ketika aku akhirnya muncul di aula tempat kalian berlatih di suatu sore, ketika aku memanggilmu dengan akrab, mengabaikan fakta kita tak pernah sekalipun berbicara.

"Tetsuya."

Aku tak menghiraukan protes Aomine ketika aku menarikmu untuk berbicara secara pribadi untuk pertama kalinya. Dengan tenang kujelaskan dengan bahasa sesederhana mungkin—kalau-kalau kau tak bisa mengikuti bila aku menggunakan istilah yang lebih kompleks—namun tanpa menguak semua yang telah kutemukan—kurencanakan untukmu. Sebelum pergi, kudengar kau memanggilku dengan sopan, dan aku harus menatapmu beberapa lama sebelum kau menyerah kalah.

"Akashi-kun."

Kurasa itu sudah cukup baik. Suatu hari akan kubuat kau menyebutkan namaku dengan benar. Seijuro.

.

Kau akhirnya menemukan gaya yang cocok untukmu bermain basket, yang sesuai dengan talentamu. _Misdirection_. Ironis sekali, hal yang membuatmu tak terlacak di kehidupan sehari-hari dan menyebabkanmu banyak kesulitan ternyata berguna dalam basket. Tetapi kau tetap senang, karena dengan begitu kau dapat bermain basket dalam tim, dan berguna bagi cahayamu.

Sebenarnya, aku tak ingin membagimu dengan yang lain. Aku ingin kau hanya bersamaku seorang, dan pandanganmu hanya tertuju padaku. Yang mana cukup adil mengingat kau yang lebih dulu mencuri perhatianku. Tetapi Akashi harus berdiri sendiri, tak boleh bersandar dan membutuhkan orang lain. Karenanya, aku harus puas membiarkanmu menjadi bayangan Daiki.

Aku mulai memanggil semua orang dalam grup utama—termasuk managernya, Momoi Satsuki—dengan nama pertama mereka, untuk menghindari sorotan dikarenakan panggilanku padamu. Jadi, kini grup utama terdiri atas Daiki, Atsushi, Shintarou, Ryouta, kau dan aku sebagai pemimpin kalian. Orang-orang keras kepala yang mana secara bertahap menerimamu dalam kehidupan mereka.

Hal ini berarti mereka memiliki alasan untuk menyentuhmu. Aku bisa mengakui—paling tidak pada diriku sendiri—betapa seringnya aku menggertakkan geligiku ketika Daiki merangkul bahumu dengan santai. Aku selalu tergoda untuk melarang Atsushi makan _snack_ untuk selamanya ketika melihatnya menepuk rambutmu, atau berbagi manisannya denganmu.

Terkadang aku harus menulikan telingaku untuk sementara bila Shintarou pada suatu momen yang jarang kudengar ia menggumam pada dirinya sendiri tentangmu, untuk menahan tanganku dari melempar benda tajam terdekat ke arahnya. Yang paling menjengkelkan adalah rekruit terbaru dari tim, Ryouta yang bersikeras selalu melompat memelukmu setiap kali matanya menangkap figurmu di lapang pandangnya. Aku tidak memberikan tanda apapun bahwa aku terganggu, kecuali bekas sabit di dalam sepatuku, hasil dari jari-jari kakiku yang menusuknya terlalu keras.

Satu-satunya hal yang menyelamatkan mereka dari kemarahanku hanyalah ekspresimu yang tak pernah berubah dari kanvas kosongnya, dan tanda-tanda kecil yang kubaca dari tubuhmu yang menunjukkan kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman atau kesal. Diam-diam aku juga menikmati erangan kesakitan Ryouta yang mencium lantai setiap kali ia gagal memelukmu.

Aku menggeleng. Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Tetsuya? Kau membuatku kehilangan sefraksi kendaliku, ketika aku berhadapan dengan segala yang berhubungan denganmu. Apakah kau sedang mencuri kesabaranku?

.

Hukum kehidupan mengatakan, manusia akan selalu berevolusi dan berubah. Mereka akan menjadi lebih baik, lebih kuat, lebih mandiri, karena bagi yang tidak dapat beradaptasi, mereka akan tertinggal dan sirna. Hal yang sama terjadi pada kelompok kita, yang secara tepat disebut Generation of Miracles. Sejak awal setiap individunya telah memiliki talenta yang menonjol. Kini setelah berada di bawah bimbinganku, semua orang berkembang pesat, dan berubah dari diri mereka semula. Hingga tiba pada titik mereka tidak butuh dan tidak ingin untuk bekerja sama lagi. Hingga mereka tidak membutuhkanmu.

Aku seharusnya bisa memprediksi terjadinya hal ini, dan menciptakan langkah-langkah untuk mencegahnya. Di satu sisi, mereka memang benar ketika mengatakan mereka tidak membutuhkan teman setim, karena mereka bisa bermain sendiri melawan tim manapun dan keluar sebagai pemenangnya di akhir pertandingan. Kehadiranmu, seperti yang kurencanakan, hanyalah untuk mempercepat proses tercapainya kemenangan dan membantu menghubungkan talenta-talenta yang kita miliki di lapangan.

Aku tidak memperhitungkan, bahwa di luar itu, kaulah yang juga menghubungkan individu-individu egois ini dalam tim. Tanpamu, mereka tak memiliki perekat yang menjadikan mereka bersama. Kau yang terluka dan kehilangan arah, menghilang tanpa bekas dari hadapan kami, seperti julukanmu di lapangan, seperti bayangan.

Sementara itu, aku, tanpa sadar kehilangan sefraksi kepercayaanku atas kemampuan prediksiku.

Yang lebih gencar kurasakan, adalah sensasi kosong yang menerpaku segera setelah kau tak lagi berada di hidupku. Lama kurenungkan, hingga akhirnya aku menyadari, kau diam-diam telah mencuri hatiku.

.

Berbulan-bulan telah berlalu, dan tak sekalipun aku melihatmu. Bukan berarti kabar tentangmu tak pernah sampai padaku. Hanya karena aku tak lagi di dekatmu, tidak mengindikasikan rantai yang kukenakan di pergelanganmu telah lepas, Tetsuya.

Aku mengetahui ketika kau mengalahkan Ryouta, kemudian Shintarou, Daiki, dan Atsushi, bersama dengan cahaya barumu. Aku tidak terkejut, aku selalu tahu kau punya potensial untuk melebihi mereka. Lagipula, kau serupa denganku,karenanya kau pasti memiliki _sesuatu_. Aku juga tahu tujuanmu untuk mengalahkan _Generation of Miracle_ dan mengembalikan mentalitas mereka seperti dulu, yang mencintai basket. Tujuan yang menggelikan, meskipun cukup menghibur.

Siapa kau, Tetsuya, mencoba untuk menaklukkanku, yang kata-katanya adalah absolut?

Oh, benar, kau yang telah mencuri banyak hal dariku. Kalau begitu, kita lihat saja nanti, siapa yang akan berlutut dan tertawa di akhir cerita. Aku akan melayani fantasimu, paling tidak pada awalnya. Setelahnya, kau akan tahu pada siapa kau harus tunduk, dan aku akan menyingkirkan cahaya barumu dimana kau bersandar.

Tetsuya, ingatlah bahwa aku tak pernah memaafkan orang yang mencuri dariku. Karenanya, aku akan mengambil kembali hatiku, dan bersamanya, aku akan memilikimu.

Aku hanya menunggu saat yang tepat.

_**The End**_

A/N. Aw aw, _obsessive Akashi_ XD –ditimpuk—

Saya menulis ini di ponsel saya sambil tiduran ketika lagi guling-guling mencari inspirasi untuk fanfik-fanfik saya yang lain. Jujur saya baca Kuroko no Basuke agak sepintas lalu, karenanya saya nggak inget latar belakang banyak orang dengan detail, dan saya juga nggak ngerti tentang basket. Maka dari itu, cerita ini bisa dibilang AU lah ya. Saya lebih fokus ke aspek romancenya (Obsesi = romance kan? Versi twistednya Akashi ;P). Masukan selalu dihargai (asal jangan ditanya berapa duit :P).


End file.
